Mon père et moi, pour toujours
by Loriane
Summary: Quand la fille bien aimer de Severus, débarque a Poudlard, cela change de nombreuse chose dans sa vie. Attention, Yaoi, Lemon, Inceste
1. Chapter 1

Mon père et moi, pour toujours

Mon père et moi, pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi à mon plus grand malheur, (mais heureusement pour eux ) rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling (svp préte moi severus pleaseeeeee)

Chapitre 1

J'entre dans la grande salle de Poudlard, et je ne puis me résoudre à ne pas regarder le plafond, magique et sublime, où un belle nuit d'été me rappelle que trop bien mes vacances passés.

On m'en avait beaucoup parler, mais je ne m'attendais pas a cela je dois dire.

Sortant de ma contemplation, je suis la troupe d'élève de première année devant moi, et nous marchons entre les tables de Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle , au centre de la salle.

En regardant devant moi, je le vois, je lui souris discrètement, il me regarde simplement, comme a son habitude. Je regarde alors son voisin de droite, un vieil homme a la longue barbe blanche, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard.

Il se lève, va devant le pupitre poser sur le l'estrade, et commence son speech de bien bienvenue.

Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, stresser comme je suis d'arriver dans cette nouvelle école, même si je serais auprès de lui.

Je distingue difficilement un regard ami et argenter, a travers toute cette foule, mais cela me rassure tout de même.

Une fois de plus, j'arrive dans un nouvel établissement, je vais encore devoir trouver ma place. Mais je sais que cela sera moins dure qu'avant, car je ne suis pas toute seule. J'ai quitter mon ancienne école en juin dernier, pour être avec lui, au prés de lui , quoi que cela m'en coûte. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparer de lui aussi longtemps. Mon ancienne année d'internat en écosse, avait été un vrai calvaire, autant pour moi que pour lui, je le sais, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas montrer.

Finalement, je reviens dans le présent, et efface mes mauvais souvenirs, pour me concentrer sur le discours du directeur. J'en retiens juste le nom du nouveau professeur de DCFM, et la répartition par le choipeaux magique commence.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, la répartition est terminer. Enfin, pas tout a fait.

Le directeur reprend la parole, et je sais que cela me cernera avant même qu'il ne finisse son premier mot.

-Cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en septième année, elle vient d'une école étrangère , je vous demanderais donc de lui faire un bon accueil.

Je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas prononcer mon nom, mais d'une certaine manière je m'en doutais , car je sais que cela vas en surprendre plus d'un a l'école.

En fin de compte, c'est le choipeaux magique qui énonce mon nom, et j'avance vers lui alors que résonne dans le silence de la salle l'écho de mon homonyme.

-Rogue Séverine.

A suivre…

Une petite review svp


	2. Chapter 2

Mon père et moi, pour toujours

Mon père et moi, pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi à mon plus grand malheur, (mais heureusement pour eux ) rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling (svp préte moi severus pleaseeeeee)

Réponse au reviews :

Shapi : Merci beaucoup pour ton mot , je suis très contente d'avoir une lectrice aussi fidèle, j'espére que la suite te plaira.

Sylnaruto : Effectivement, tu peut rêver pour que je fasse une Sev papa gateau, même s'il sera très proche de sa fille lol et puis pour le prénom me suis pas fouler mdr bref voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

Lenalee Snape : Merci, voilà la suite.

Chapitre 2

J'avance, un peu stressée par ce qui m'attend, bien que je sache probablement ce qui va se passer.

En passant entre les tables, je sens tout les regard qui sont braquées sur moi et j'entends des murmures a mon encontre. Je sais bien que je ne laisse pas indifférente, d'une part a cause de mon père, mais aussi a cause de ma belle robe noire au style gothique, cadeau d'un ami de la famille lors de mon dernier noèl.

Je saisis le choipeaux, m'assois sur le tabouret et le pose sur ma tête. Aussitôt, j'entends une voix a l'intérieur de mon esprit.

« Ca alors, la fille de Severus Rogue, le terrifiant directeur de la maison Serpentard. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait un enfant. »

« Il n'est si terrible que ca vous savez,et c'est un père formidable . » lui répondis-je, un peu énerver par sa remarque mal placé.

« Ho, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Bon, où vais-je te placer ? Hum, tu est très intelligente, tu as beaucoup de caractère aussi, je te verrais bien a Serdaigle, où tu pourrais renforcer tes connaissances. Mais je vois bien que tu espère au fond être auprès de ton papa chéri, et c'est vrai que l'esprit de Serpentard ne t'est pas étranger, surtout que je vois que tu as des connaissances très intéressantes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en dirais rien. »

« Merci » fis-je sincèrement, car au vu de son allusion , je fus un peu inquiète qu'il aille tout raconter a Albus Dumbledore.

« Bien, alors se sera… »

-SERPENTARD : cria t-il.

Sous les applaudissement de ma nouvelle maison, je vais donc rejoindre la table des Serpentard, et tout en marchant, je me concentre et soudain ma rode devient du vert de ma nouvel demeure. J'entend alors des bruits d'exclamations et de surprises dans la salle, j'étais parfaitement sure que cela provoquerait son petit effet, et je n'en fus pas décus.

En effet, cette robe m'avait était offerte au noel dernier par un ami de la famille qui en avait fait un modèle unique rien que pour moi. Déjà la robe simplement en elle même valait quelques millier de gallions, mais elle est surtout spéciale a cause de tous les sortilèges que mon ami avait rajouté dessus : sort anti-froid, anti-salissure, anti-déchirement, anti-transpirante, anti-brulante, anti-mouillante (je pouvais sortir dehors avec sous la pluie) , plus bon nombre de sortilèges de protection, et le faite que je puisse en changer la couleur juste par la pensée. Si bien qu'elle valait de millions, mais je ne m'en séparerais pour rien au monde.

Je rejoignis alors la table, sous les regards étonnés de mes nouveaux camarades de maison, et je pris place au coté d'un blondinet au cheveux long, blond platine et aux yeux gris étincelant.

Mon ami me serre fort dans ces bras, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant que je ne lui colle deux baisers tendre et affectueux sur les joues.

-Bravo ma belle, bienvenue chez les Serpentards. Bien joué le coup de la robe, c'est celle que t'as eu au dernier noel ? Tu fait toujours une forte impression : me répondit Draco Malfoy, mon ami d'enfance avec qui j'ai grandi.

- Oui, c'est bien celle que tu pense. De toute facon j'étais certaine de venir ici, mais ce foutu bout de chiffon a quand même failli m'envoyer chez les Serdaigles.

-Moi aussi il a failli m'y mettre quand je suis entré a Poudlard. C'est la maison la moins pire après serpentard, tous les intello de l'école y sont.

-Mouais, bah je préfère quand même être ici, c'est plus dans mon tempérament.

-Ca c'est sure, t'as de qui tenir : rigola t-il.

-Tu peut parler dis donc, ton père non plus est pas mal dans son genre.

-Hum, je le sais bien : répondit il avec un regard étrange en souriant, bon je vais te présenter mes mais, tu sais j'e t'en avais déjà parlé. Alors a ma gauche voici Crabbe, a coter Goyle, en face de Crabbe c'est Pansy Parkinson et a coter d'elle c'est son petit ami Nott.

-Oui, tu m'en avais beaucoup parler.

Je les observais tout en me présentant sous leurs regards perplexe. Faut dire que comme j'étais nouvelle et que de plus j'étais la fille de leur directeur de maison, j'étais donc le centre d'intention de la table.

Et il était vrai aussi que mon physique avait de quoi impressionner en plus de ma garde robe. J'avais les cheveux long bouclés noirs comme mon père, le même regard sombre et aussi intimidant que lui quand je le voulais, ainsi que le même teint de peau. La seule chose que je tenais de ma mère était son fin nez aquilin.

Ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais connu car elle est morte a ma naissance .Ce fut donc mon cher père qui m'éleva avec tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin, et que je lui rendais bien.

-J'espère que tes amis ne vont pas s'amuser a m'appeler Blanche Neige, comme dans mon ancienne école, car ca a le don de m'agacer.

-C'est qui ca Blanche Neige ?: me demanda Draco, tout en se servant a manger.

-Blange Neige est l'héroine d'un comte moldue pour enfant. Elle a le teint blanc comme la neige, des lèvres rouges comme le sang et des cheveux noirs comme le bois d´ébène !

-Rah, toi et tes moldues, au faite, tu as repris cette option cette année ?: me dit-il en faisant la grimace.

-Non, j'ai jugée que ce n'était pas nécessaire vu le programme de l'année. C'est bizarre, car le programme de presque toute les matière de 7 éme année de Poudlard est bien en dessous de ce que j'apprenais en écosse, si bien que je connais déjà la moitié des cours. Et puis je te rappelle que nous les sorciers, avons beaucoup de chose a apprendre des moldues, car même s'ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magique ils sont très avancés aux niveaux des technologies : lui fis-je remarquer en mangeant.

-Ca va, tu me le rappelle tout le temps.

-Au faite, j'ai quelques petites choses a te donner, qui je crois t'intéresseront même si elles sont d'origines moldues. Je suis sure que ca va te plaire.

-Pas sure que mon père accepte que je ramène ces choses a la maison.

-Je ne pense pas que cela poseras un problème a Lucius, ma chérie.

Surprise par cette voix grave et suave que je connaissais bien, je me retournais sur le banc.

C'était bien sure mon père qui était derrière moi .

Il se pencha, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

Au même moment, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus un seule bruit dans la grande et que tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

Je rendis son baiser a mon père alors qu'il me carressait doucement les cheveux, enroulant ses longs doigt fin autours de mes boucles, comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, ma princesse : me murmura t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Moi aussi, je pense que nous passerons une agréable année ensemble, mon cher papa .

-Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ?: fis Draco.

-Bien sure que je suis contente d'être aussi avec toi, Draco. Dis papa, tu veux bien rester manger avec nous, s'il te plait ?: lui demandais-je en lui faisant mes yeux de chien battu, mon arme ultime car je savais bien que quand je faisais ca il ne pouvait rien m'interdire .

-Tu sais bien que je ne peut rien te refuser quand tu me fais ses yeux là, mais il n'y a plus de place sur le banc.

-Pas grave, prend ma place je vais me mettre sur tes genoux.

-Comme si vous attiriez pas assez l'intention comme ca : fis remarqué Draco.

-N'oublie pas qu'étant des Rogues, nous nous fichons bien des opinions d'autrui Draco, et si je veux prendre ma fille sur mes genoux, je vais pas me géner : lui répondis mon père en prenant ma place.

Puis, je me rassois , sur ses genoux, le dos coller contre son torse, le visage au creux de son cou .J'adorais humer son odeur empreinte d'épices et de plantes en tout genre.

Bien sure, une fois de plus, la grande salle était silencieuse et avait les yeux braqué sur nous.

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?

-Oh bah y a plein de raison, fis Draco, tout d'abord personne ,sauf moi, savait que ton père avait une fille, qu'en plus vous étes proche et qu'il t'aime plus que tout, plus le faite qu'il vient de prononcer plus de mots en 5 minute qu'il n'en a fait depuis qu'il est a poudlard, en dehors de ses cours, bref que c'est un homme normale. Il vient de casser un mythe, t'imagine pas le choc que c'est pour les pauvres élèves de Poudlard.

-Merci Draco pour cette belle explication : fis mon père

-Pfff, n'importe quoi…Dis papa, comment vont se passer les cours de potions puisque je sais déjà tout le programme ? : lui demandais-je tout en finissant mon repas, au chaud contre lui et entre ses bras, qui étaient autour de ma taille.

-Et bien tu feras les potions demander et je t'en demanderais des plus complexes pour mon usage personnelle, comme ca tu progressera .J'ai pas envie que tu passe a l'année a rien faire.

-Moi non plus, mais qui c'est qui c'est amuser a m'enseigner le « subtile art des potions » dès que j'ai eu 5 ans, hein ? : lui demandais-je en rigolant a cause de ma petite imitation.

-Je préfére que tu sois en avance qu'en retard. Et crois moi qu'avec le niveau de cette école, j'ai suffisamment de travail comme ca.

-Parle pour les autres, Severus, moi j'ai le niveau : répliqua un Draco vexé.

-T'as juste le niveau de l'école en ce qui concerne les potions, Draco, t'es pas aussi avancé que moi : lui dis-je.

-Désoler si mon paternel ne passe pas tout son temps libre a m'enseigner ce qu'il sait.

-Tiens au faite, en parlant d'enseignement, est-ce qu'ont vas continuer nos entraînements cette année papa ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible…

-Bah si on pourras. Après tout, ce que tu nous apprends c'est pas dangereux, et c'est pas les salles libre qui manquent dans les cachots. Plus le faite qu'il y a aussi la salle sur demande qui pourrait nous servir. :dit Draco.

-Faudrait d'abord que je vois ca avec Dumbledore, mais je ne pense pas qu'il refuseras.

-Bien, comme ca on progressera vite : dis-je en souriant.

A peine eu-je finis ma phrase , que le Directeur se leva, et annonca qu'il était temps que l'on rentre dans nos maisons respective, et nous souhaita la bonne nuit.

Je ne connaissais Dumbledore que par ce que m'en disait mon père et des amis, et je le trouvais bien amusant comme vieux sénile, fou des bonbons aux citrons.

Le préfet en chef des Serpentards, qui n'était autre que Draco, rassembla alors les premières années, et nous les suivîmes aux cachots, où était les dortoirs des serpentards.

-Le mot de passe est «Tarte en gelée ». Ne l'oubliez pas surtout, et je tiens a préciser que cette année, c'est notre cher directeur qui s'est amuser, avec son humour légendaire, a attribuer des mots de passe aux dortoirs de l'école : Fit mon père, un peu prostré d'avoir du prononcer un tel mot.

Je riais sous cape tout en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

L'endroit était spacieux, chaleureux avec une belle cheminée en son centre, malgrés le faite que nous étions dans les cachots de l'école. Les murs, bien sure, était recouvert de velours vert et argenter, aux couleurs de la maison des serpents.

-Cher camarades de classes, anciens comme nouveaux élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue a Serpentard pour cette nouvelle année. N'oubliez pas de rester uni les un envers les autres vu les temps difficiles qui approche en ce moment. Donner le meilleur de vous même en cours, et n'oubliez pas que si avez un probléme, vous pouvez me contactez moi, ou notre très cher directeur de maison, Severus Rogue. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, sinon je vous souhaite a tous une bonne nuit de sommeille pour passer une agréable rentré demain : annonca Draco en bon préfet qu'il est.

Une main se leva alors au milieu de la foule d'élève rassembler. C'était un jeune garcon, qui devait être un nouvel élève de première année vu sa petite taille.

-Bien, pose ta question : fis Draco.

-Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai que tout les Serpentards, une fois sortis de Poudlard, était obliger de rejoindre le camp de vous savez-qui ?

Là, je ne pus me retenir, et coupais la parole a Draco qui allait répondre pour exprimer ma colère.

-Qui c'est qui t'as dit ca, petit ?: lui demandais-je en lui faisant le célébre regard sombre de mon père qui en intimidait plus d'un.

-Heu…ce sont mes parents, ils viennent de serdaigles. : fit-il apeuré.

-Hé bien mon pauvre garcon, toi et tes parents êtes bien stupides de croire une chose pareille. Si vous prenez pour vrai tout ce que vous entendez ou lisez dans la gazette des Sorciers, vous serez ne tiendrez pas lontemps dans ce monde. : tempétais-je.

-Mais, c'est le ministère de la magie lui même qui a dit que tous les mangemorts était des serpentards, et qu'ils étaient des meurtriers. Personellement si c'est pour finir en assassin je préfére changer de maison : intervins une jeune fille, une première année elle aussi.

Je lancais une regard vers mon père, qui me signe que je pouvais continuer.

-Mais ma pauvre petite, le ministère de la magie ne contient que des abrutis et des menteurs. Prenons le minitre, Fudge par exemple. C'est un incompétent complet, juste interesser par le pouvoir et la célébriter. Cet imbéciles n'as même pas voulu croire Dumbledore qui lui disait que Voldemort était revenu. Et puis arrèter d'être apeurés quand vous entendez se nom, ce n'est qu'un mot. D'ailleurs c'est vous les sorciers qui en avaient fait un mot tabous, lui il n'y est pour rien. Et sachez qu'il en rigole bien des « Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcez le nom » ou les « vous savez qui ». Le monde sorcier est tellement endoctriner par ce que raconte le ministère de la magie, qu'il créait de la psychose et de la peur là où il n'y en a pas lieu d'être. Et sachez aussi que les mangemorts ne sont pas des meurtiers comme tout le monde le crois. Les morts sont loin d'être tuer par ceux que l'on pense. Il suffit de voir comment se battent les aurors du ministère sur un champ de bataille. Voldemort n'as jamais forcer personne a le rejoindre. Les mangemorts sont des gens qui veulent faire bouger les chose et que le monde évolu avec son temps. Comment cela se fait-il que notre monde a nous sorciers, n'as pas évoluer depuis des siècle ? Regarder celui des moldus en comparaison. Leur monde évolue grace a l'essor des technique et des technologies. Nous, on en est toujours au même tradition d'antant, de Merlin et Grindelwald .Et c'est grace a qui ? C'est a cause de notre gouvernement qui bloque l'acces des sorciers aux inventions moldues. Nous avons peut-être des pouvoirs magiques, mais les moldus, eux même sans pouvoir, sont bien plus évoluer et dangereux que nous en tous point. Et Voldemort a bien compris que dans le futur du monde magique, les moldus y auraient une place importante. Il est bien loin d'être un anti-moldu comme on raconte partout, surtout quand on sait qui il est. C'est un sorcier comme tout le monde, même si c'est vrai qu'il a plus de pouvoir que la moyenne. D'ailleurs, il est devenu accro aux technologies moldus, surtout la télévision et l'ordinateur, mais vous ne savez surement même pas ce que c'est. C'est un ami de famille de longue date, et c'est une personne charmante, adorable et généreuse . Je passe souvent mes vacances chez lui, et juste pour info c'est lui qui ma offert toute ma garde robe, il me considère comme sa poupée. Alors, quelqu'un a t-il quelque chose d'autre a ajouter ? : demandais-je frémissante de colère.

-Et Harry Potter, ses parents , c'est qui qui les a tuer alors ?: me demanda la jeune fille.

-Je suis désoler, mais il y a certaine chose dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Mais sachez juste que tout ce que vous savez en ce qui concerne Harry Potter et Voldemort n'est que mensonges. Tout ce qui est raconter dans les livres d'histoire , les gazettes ou autre a leurs sujets, n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries : déclarais-je en regardant les visages tournés vers moi, et je tiens a signaler que la prochaine fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire des mensonges ou des insultes envers les personnes qui me sont cher, elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure, c'est bien claire ? : fis-je en faisant mon regard ténébreux, made in Rogue.

Finalement, personne ne me relanca.

-Je pense qu'il est suffisamment tard comme ca, et qu'il est temps pour nous tous d'aller nous coucher, donc bonne nuit a Tous : fis mon père., qui était rester dans l'ombre pendant que j'exprimais ma rage.

Et je savais bien qu'il n'en ferais aucun commentaire, car il connaissait mieux que quiconque mon tempérament explosif.

J'allais me blottir dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et alla embrasser Draco avant de monter dans les dortoirs sous les murmure des élèves de Serpentards a mon égard, mais je m'en fichais bien.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je sortis mes affaires de ma poche, leurs redonnant leurs tailles normale. Je vis que j'était avec une autre fille dans la chambre, mais je n'y prétais pas attention, surtout vu la manière dont elle me fixait. Après tout, j'étais pas ici pour me faire des amis, de ce coté là, j'avais ce qu'il fallait. J'étais a Poudlard pour mon père et rien d'autre.

Je me mis donc en robe de nuit , et me glissa sous mes couvertures. J'eu bien du mal a trouver le sommeil, et je passais donc une nuit blanche en me disant que demain j'irais dormir avec mon père.

A suivre…

Un ti mot SVP, cliquez sur reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon père et moi, pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi à mon plus grand malheur, (mais heureusement pour eux ) rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling (svp préte moi severus pleaseeeeee)

Review : merci a tous, et désoler pour le grand retard mais la motivation est de retour ^w^ .

Chapitre 3

Mon premier cours de l'année à Poudlard fut cours de potion.

Je savais que mon père l'avait fait exprès, aussi bien pour se réjouir de martyriser les rouges et ors que pour s'en débarrasser rapidement pour être tranquille le reste de la semaine.

J'étais dans le couloir avec Draco15 minutes avant le début des cours de mon père. Ce dernier me racontait les crétineries gryffondorienne courante qui se passait dans les cours de mon père.

Au vu de ce qu'il me racontait, je comprenais mieux pourquoi les gryffys rendait mon père complètement chèvre.

Nous vîmes les gryffondors arrivés juste quand mon paternel ouvrit sa salle de classe.

En voyant les visages de l'autre classe, on aurait dit qu'ils partaient pour la chaise électrique, chuchotais-je à l'oreille de Drago pendant que nous rentrions.

Il me répondit qu'ils préféreraient certainement cela à un cours de potion.

Je m'installais à ces cotés, devant mon paternel.

Aussitôt, je compris pourquoi on le surnommait la terreur des cachots.

Tout dans son attitude fichais la chair de poules. Mais cela m'amusait plus qu'autre chose, surtout quand mon ami au regard argenté me dit discrètement de regarder derrière nous.

Et effectivement, les gryffondors se ratatinaient sur leurs chaises, espérant sans doute se cacher dans un trou souris.

Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage devant le petit manége malicieux de mon père pour les effrayer, alors qu'il nous disait qu'elle potion nous devions faire. Après tout, il se faisait plaisir comme il pouvait en cours, il n'y avait rien de mal a ça.

Je finissais la potion rapidement, 20 minutes après sa demande.

Je me disais qu'il voulait sans doute ménager sa classe, en proposant une potion si facile à réaliser.

Mais je me rendis vite compte que j'étais la seule de la classe à l'avoir que même Draco avait du mal.

Intérieurement je me disais que c'était bien fait pour lui, qu'il aurait mieux fait de bosser un peu cet été au lieu de s'entraîner tous les jours aux quidditchs.

Soudain, j'entendis la voix de mon père s'élever fortement du fond de la salle.

-Londubat, sérieusement, comment avez vous fait pour passer en dernière année? Votre niveau en potion est tellement médiocre que je vous assure que ce n'est même pas la peine que vous vous présentiez aux ASPICS. Limite, je vous donnerais plus de points pour votre absence qu'en corrigeant vos potions.

Je vis le dit Londubat en question aux bords des larmes. Et il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas due.

Répondre a mon père.

-Mais professeur, ma grand mère a été malade pendant toute les grandes vacances, j'ai du m'occuper d'elle si bien que...

-Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse nullement, Londubat. Et pour votre insolence, je vous colle en retenue demain, et je retire 30 points a griffondors. : fit mon père en lui tournant le dos, après avoir vider son chaudron.

Le garçon semblait au bord des larmes, et tremblait de frayeur.

Cela, étrangement, me révoltais. Que mon père s'amuse en cours en effrayant ses élèves soit. Mais de la a les en rendre malades et de le faire pleurer, y a une limite a ne pas dépasser tout de même.

Je décidais d'attendre la fin du cours afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui. En attendant la fin du cours, une idée avait germés dans mon esprit, et je comptais bien la faire accepter à mon père.

Après que le cours fut terminés, et que tout les élèves soient partis après avoir rendus leurs copies, l'air plus malheureux qu'en entrant en classe, j'allais voir mon père.

-Heu papa, je comprend bien que tu veuille t'amuser en cour, mais la franchement t'est allé trop loin. Ce pauvre gryffondor tu la littéralement traumatisé. : fis-je en m'installant sur ses genoux.

-Ma chérie, Londubat est médiocre en potions, c'est une vraie cause perdue. Puis je n'ai pas été différent de d'habitue. : dit il en passant sa main dans mes boucles.

-Mais tu l'as fait pleurer, il était si mal qu'il s'est presque fait dessus. T'as pas le droit de faire ça a tes élèves, tu dépasse les bornes de ton statut de prof.

-Il faut que tu saches que quand Londubat voit un épouvantard, ce dernier prend mon apparence. Je sais bien que je le terrorise, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. soupira t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas tranquille. Ignore le.

-Si jamais je l'ignore, il serait capable de faire exploser la salle de classe et nous y compris avec. Je suis obliger de surveiller le moindres de se fait et geste. Crois moi, c'est pour notre sécurité a tous. : dit-il en rigolant.

-Et si je faisais en sorte de te soulager de ce...danger ambulant. Pense tu que tes cours puissent se passer mieux? : Lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tê ne me trompe? : fit il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Oui, tu m'as toi même dit que mon niveaux en potion était nettement supérieur a celui de l'école. Donc, cela ne sert a rien que tu me fasse faire des potions que je sais déjà. Et si à la place, je donnais des cours de potions à ce Londubat.

Aussitôt, je vis le visage de mon père se décomposer; Je ne l'avais jamais vu si inquiet et effrayer.

-Jamais de la vie je ne te laisserais faire une chose si stupide. En plus du faite que c'est dangereux et que c'est une réelle perte de temps. Quand je te dis que ce jeune homme est nul, je suis bien loin de la vérité encore. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu bosses à sa place non plus.

-Et si je l'aidais simplement en lui expliquant quoi faire, je ne toucherais a aucun de ses ustensiles. Tu serais d'accord? Après tu me connais, et tu sais que mon niveau en potion équivaut presque les tiens. : fis-je en oubliant précautionneusement le début de sa phrase.

Il me lança un regard par en dessous, mais je sus d'avance que j'avais gagner.

-Si tu me promets d'être particulièrement prudente, je veux bien vous laisser travailler ensemble. : concéda t-il malgré son avis.

-Merci mon papounet d'amour. : fis-je en le serrant fort dans mes bras et en couvrant son visage de bisous.

On entendis alors frapper a la porte.

-Entrer: fis mon père, en remettant son masque dénué de sentiment.

-C'est moi Draco. Séverine MC Go va péter son câble, si tu ne viens pas fissa en cours de méta.

-Quoi, tu as cours? Et Draco, je t'ais déjà de ne pas apeler les profs par un diminutifs. Tu leurs dois un minimum de respect.

-Oui, j'avais oublié. A plus tard : fis-je en embrassant rapidement mon père et en courant dans les couloirs de l'école avec draco pour aller en cours de métamorphose.

A suivre…

Un ti mot SVP, cliquez sur reviews.


End file.
